Solo una decisión TRAILERS
by Solita-San
Summary: La vida de los Guardianes cambiara con tan solo la decision de una persona. {Trailer de la Fic: "Solo una decisión" Estreno Capitulo 1: 5 de Julio de 2013}
1. Meet Jenn Frost TRAILER

"_**Mi nombre es Jennifer Overland Frost"**_

_[Jenn se maquilla su ojo de color celeste como el cielo, con una base de tono cian claro, y su otro ojo de color violeta brillante, con una base color rosado claro, terminando pintando sus labios de un color rojo carmesí. Sonriéndole al espejo.]_

"_**Existo hace exactamente unos 18 años"**_

-¡Sorpresa! –Gritan todos los Guardianes reunidos.

"_**Ellos son mi familia"**_

"_**Mi madre el Hada de los Dientes"**_

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que debes cuidar bien tus dientes? –Dice Tooth frente a Jenn quitándole una galleta de la boca.

-¿Desde qué naci? –Le dice Jenn mirándola.

"_**Mi padre Jack Frost"**_

-¿Por qué visitas tanto a Conejo? –Dice Jack Frost algo enfadado mirando a Jenn.

-¿Acaso estas celoso? –Dice Jenn de forma picara.

-No para nada –Dice Jack Frost cambiando de expresión abriendo sus brazos.

_[Jack hace una seña señalando los ojos de él para luego señalar los de Conejo murmurando "Te estoy mirando"]_

"_**Mi abuelo Norte o mejor conocido como Santa Claus"**_

-¿Quieres dar un paseo en el trineo? –Dice Norte mirando a Jenn que miraba asombrada el trineo.

_[Jenn viaja junto con Conejo y Norte en el trineo en el túnel congelado dando muchas piruetas, Conejo completamente asustado y gritando, Jenn en cambio gritando feliz estirado sus brazos. Hasta que el trineo llega al final, saltando al cielo.]_

-¡Otra vez! –Grita Jenn emocionada

-¿Por qué acepte venir? –Dice Conejo mareado vomitando a un lado del trineo.

"_**Mi adorable tío Sandman o Sandy"**_

_[Sandman esparce su arena dorada por todo el cielo, y Jenn mira asombrada sentada en la nube dorada junto a su Sandy.]_

"_**Y mi mejor amigo, el Canguro de Pascua"**_

-¡¿El qué?! –Gritad Conejo enojado mirando a Jenn.

-Fue con cariño –Le dice Jenn tiernamente.

"_**Los cinco guardianes de la infancia son mi familia pero algo perturbara nuestra paz"**_

_[Todo se oscurece, y aparece llorando Jenn en su cama cuando la oscuridad la rodea]_

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la famosa Jenn Frost –Dice una voz proveniente de la oscuridad y Jenn mira confundida.

-¿Quién eres? -Dice Jenn con miedo.

-¿Acaso tus padres nunca te hablaron sobre el Coco? –Dice Pitch apareciendo de entre las sombras.

_[Todo se oscurece con una risa malvada escuchándose.]_

-¡¿Pitch?! ¡¿Que has hecho con mi hija?! –Dice Tooth completamente enojada.

-Pues solo ayudarla a tomar una decisión –Dice Pitch riéndose

_[Los guardianes miran hacia la Luna]_

"_**Esta vez necesitaran algo más que Diversión para combatir al miedo"**_

-¿Qué es eso? –Dice Conejo mirando un conejo de chocolate.

-Es un Conejo de Pascua de chocolate y se comen –Dice Jenn

-Si confías en mí, ni se te ocurra hacerlo –Dice Conejo mirándola serio

-Pero…

-He dicho nunca

"_**Una sola persona puede cambiar el destino de los Guardianes con tan solo una decisión."**_

-Como sabré cual decisión correcta debo tomar –Grita Jenn mientras mira la Luna.

-La respuesta se encuentra en tu corazón –Le dice Jack Frost a su lado

-¡Jenn! –Grita Conejo viendo como ella cae en la oscuridad absoluta.

_[Oscuridad absoluta]_

"**SOLO UNA DECISIÓN"**

-¿Porque eres tan traviesa? –Dice Jack Frost

-¿Tengo a quien salir no? –Dice Jenn

**PRÓXIMAMENTE 5 DE JULIO 2013**

**{Espero que lo hayan disfrutado al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo, se que no es lo mismo que mirarlo pero espero haberlo hecho bien, por fis dejen sus comentarios}**

**RESPUESTAS: **

_**Cleopatra VIII:**_ Gracias por comentar los one-shot anteriores pero lamento decirte que subiré recién el viernes el primer capítulo, perdón a tus uñas, y sobre la pequeña Jenn es un misterio que se irá desarrollando durante la historia, lamento tanta incertidumbre. Y espero tus comentarios aquí también. :D


	2. Meet Jenn Frost By Bunnymund TRAILER

"_**Mi nombre es Aster E. Bunnymund."**_

_[Conejo ayuda a sus huevos que vayan hacia camino para la Pascua, suspirando orgulloso.]_

"_**Y soy el Conejo de Pascua"**_

-¿Conejo de Pascua? ¿No que eras el Canguro de Pascua?

-¡¿El qué?! –Grita Conejo enojado mirando a Jenn.

-Fue con cariño. –Le dice Jenn tiernamente.

"_**Ella es Jenn Frost. Mi compañera de Pascua"**_

_[Jenn tose a propósito.]_

"_**Bueno, es mi mejor amiga que colabora mucho conmigo para hacer las mejores Pascuas posibles."**_

_[Jenn pinta huevos de Pascua apoyada en un montículo y sube la mirada mirando a Conejo que riega las flores despacio con agua sobre el montículo.]_

"_**Y si, es la hija de Jack Frost y Tooth Fairy."**_

_[Jack y Tooth abrazan fuerte a Jenn sonrientes.]_

"_**Pero para ser honestos no sé porque Jack tiene una manía de congelarme cuando estoy cerca de Jenn."**_

_[Jack congela la espalda de Conejo como tres veces seguida y hace una seña señalando los ojos de él para luego señalar los de Conejo murmurando "Te estoy mirando"]_

_"**A pesar de todo eso era pura tranquilidad. Hasta que…"**_

-Ha llegado el momento… -Dice Norte serio.

-¿A qué te refieres con que llego el momento? –Pregunto Conejo con preocupación.

"_**Guardar silencio a ciertas cosas hace tambalear nuestra amistad."**_

-¡¿Por qué demonios me lo ocultaste?! –Estallo Jenn en llanto mirándolo completamente dolida.

-Lo que menos quería era hacerte daño –Le dijo mirándola a los ojos acariciando su mejilla con su pata.

-Pues ya lo hiciste –Murmuro Jenn apartando su rostro de él –Déjame sola por favor.

_[Conejo hizo caso omiso a su petición desapareciendo debajo de un hoyo dejando su flor y Jenn la mira aun más triste.]_

_[Oscuridad]_

"**Pero un oscuro gusano escurridizo metió sus narices donde no debía."**

_[Todo se oscurece, y aparece llorando Jenn en su cama cuando la oscuridad la rodea]_

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la famosa Jenn Frost –Dice una voz proveniente de la oscuridad y Jenn mira confundida.

-¿Quién eres? -Dice Jenn con miedo.

-¿Acaso tus padres nunca te hablaron sobre el Coco? –Dice Pitch apareciendo de entre las sombras.

_[Todo se oscurece con una risa malvada escuchándose.]_

-¡¿Pitch?! ¡¿Que has hecho con mi hija?! –Dice Tooth completamente enojada.

-¡¿Qué les hecho maldito?! –Grito Conejo enojado

-Pues solo ayudarla a tomar una decisión –Dice Pitch riéndose.

_[Los Guardianes miran la Luna como suplicando ayuda.]_

"_**Para ayudarla tendremos que cambiar un poco."**_

-¡Ay por Dios soy humano! –Grita Conejo asustado mirando su reflejo en una bandeja.

"_**Pero será necesario…"**_

_[Jenn abre una puerta encontrándose con Conejo en su forma humana mirándose hipnotizados uno por el otro.]_

"_**Hare lo imposible para no perderla, mas ahora que se lo que siento…"**_

-¡Jenn! –Grita Conejo viendo como ella cae en la oscuridad absoluta.

_[Conejo sin pensarlo se tira del trineo de Norte, tras ella.]_

-¡Conejo no! –Grita Norte.

_[Conejo se tira en picada rosando la mano de Jenn con su pata tratando de sostenerla.]_

_[Oscuridad absoluta]_

_"**La esperanza es lo último que nos quedara…"**_

_[Conejo tira sus boomerangs hacia Pitch. Abraza a Jenn fuerte. Jenn abre su relicario saltando una luz dorada. Jenn toma del césped el prendedor de Conejo, levantando la mirada mirando a un Conejo gigante ocultándose asustada detrás de un arbusto. Conejo mira a los ojos a Jenn casi rosando sus labios.]_

"SOLO UNA DECISIÓN"

¿Qué es eso? –Dice Conejo mirando un conejo de chocolate.

-Es un Conejo de Pascua de chocolate y se comen –Dice Jenn

-Si confías en mí, ni se te ocurra hacerlo –Dice Conejo mirándola serio

-Pero…

-He dicho nunca

PRÓXIMAMENTE ULTIMOS CAPITULOS

CUENTA REGRESIVA 5 VIERNES MAS

{A veces creo que soy demasiado mala al ponerle más suspenso con este Trailer. Pero ya empieza la cuenta regresiva, se me ha ocurrido poner Trailer de "Meet Jenn Frost By…" En este caso le toco a Conejo. Es para identificar la relación de Jenn con cada Guardián. Habrá 5 cada viernes y el sexto viernes los capítulos finales. Ya que en los Trailers habrá pequeños adelantos de esos capítulos. Espero que les guste mi idea. Hasta el Próximo viernes con el Trailer de Jack. Muchas Gracias por Leer. Besos.}


	3. Meet Jenn Frost By Jack Frost TRAILER

"_**Mi nombre es Jack Frost y amo andar por mi cuenta. Sin reglas, sin responsabilidades. Suena bien, hasta que…"**_

_[Se escucha el llanto de un bebe detrás de unas cortinas verdes. Jack corre las cortinas entrando a una habitación donde se encuentra Tooth recostada en una cama con una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños.]_

"_**Pero tal responsabilidad amerito unos pequeños cambios."**_

_[Una luz de color zafiro envuelve a Jack elevando desapareciendo su antigua forma, dejando ver a un nuevo Jack.]_

"_**Bueno digamos que sigo divirtiéndome con las bolas de nieve pero no solo."**_

-¿Estas lista Jenn? –Asiente la pequeña niña sonriéndole.

_[Juntos lanzan bolas de nieve perfectas dándole en la nuca de dos niños que con más niños se ponen a jugar a la guerra de nieve.]_

-Esa es mi hija. –Chocan los cinco y la abraza fuerte.

"_**Siempre fue mi niña especial y trate de protegerla de cualquier mal. Pero no me fue posible…"**_

_[Un grito se escucha y Jack golpea la puerta con su pie, abriéndola. Dándose cuenta que Jenn no está su habitación.]_

-No, no puede ser. –Dice traumado mirando la habitación.

"_**Me quitaron lo más preciado para mí."**_

_[Jack busca desesperado a su hija con los Guardianes, donde pudieron distinguir a una chica caminando hacia el lado contrario de ellos.]_

-¿Qué sucede Jack acaso no reconoces a tu hija?

_[Jack mira dolido y con furia e impotencia a aquella chica.]_

"_**Debo salvarla aunque me cueste un cambio mas."**_

_[Unos ojos celestes, como el cielo, brillantes, se hacen notar detrás de unas gafas negras.]_

_[Oscuridad.]_

-Tenemos que hacer algo pronto para salvar a Jenn, nos queda poco tiempo. –Dice Norte serio mirando a todos los Guardianes.

"_**Es ahora o nunca…"**_

_[Jack dibuja su característica escarcha en la ventana de la habitación donde Jenn mira detenidamente asombrada. Jack sale de allí entrando donde se encuentra con ella quedando detrás de Jenn, y ella se voltea pero una oscuridad toma a Jack antes de que pudiera verlo.]_

_[Oscuridad.]_

"_**Pero será muy difícil…"**_

_[Pitch tiene a Jack ahorcándolo con una sola mano contra un árbol en el bosque.]_

-¿Crees que te la voy a hacer fácil Jack? –Dice Pitch apretando con más fuerza el cuello de Jack.

-Nunca entenderás… lo que es el amor… de un padre… -Dice Jack algo dificultado por la falta de oxigeno.

-Claro que lo sé, y se también lo que es perderla. Y hare que lo sufras tu también…

_[Pitch suelta a Jack con desprecio, haciéndolo caer al suelo, mientras desaparece en las sombras.]_

"_**No la perderé de nuevo."**_

_[Jenn cae en la oscuridad y Jack se lanza en picada hacia ella, tratando de alcanzarla disparando su rayo congelante a las sombras que se interfiera.]_

-¡No dejare que me la quites de nuevo! –Grita Jack tirando un rayo.

_[Protege a Tooth de un ataque y la abraza llorando protegiéndola de una ventisca. Lanza sus rayos congelantes con furia contra Pitch. Jack abraza fuerte a Jenn.]_

"SOLO UNA DECISIÓN"

-¿Por qué eres tan traviesa? –Dice Jack.

-Tengo a quien salir, ¿no? –Dice Jenn sonriéndole.

PRÓXIMAMENTE ULTIMOS CAPITULOS

CUENTA REGRESIVA 4 VIERNES MÁS

_{¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el Tráiler de Jack. Un poquito más de adelantos, prepárense para el del viernes que viene que es el turno de Tooth.}_


	4. Meet Jenn Frost By Tooth Fairy TRAILER

"_**Mi nombre es Toothianna o más conocida como el Hada de los Dientes y mi labor como guardiana de la infancia, es proteger las maravillosas memorias de la infancia de cada niño."**_

_[Una pequeña Hadita vuelve volando al Palacio con un pequeño diente en sus manitas, Tooth la detiene y toma el diente envolviéndolo en sus manos husmeando un poco el valioso recuerdo de un niño.]_

"_**Cuando una persona necesite algún recuerdo que alguna vez lo hizo muy feliz, ahí estaré."**_

_[Un hombre mira triste un bate de beisbol con una pelota y un guante. Mientras tanto en el Palacio vuela hasta donde esta una cajita sacándola apretando el centro haciéndola brillar. El hombre de antes sonríe tomando el equipo de beisbol saliendo a jugar con su hijo.]_

"_**Amo mi trabajo, pero no es el único que tengo."**_

_[Jenn se encuentra comiendo una galleta en el taller de Norte y Tooth va donde esta ella.]_

_-Jenn, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de comer galletas? –Dijo Tooth sacándole la galleta de la boca._

_-¿Toda mi vida? –Dijo Jenn mirándola._

"_**Exacto, cuidar a Jenn mi pequeña niña."**_

_[Jenn se encuentra con un duende comiendo unos dulces y Tooth llega mirándola seria.]_

_-¿Puedo comer uno más? –Pregunta Jenn sonriendo con su dentadura blanca como la nieve recién caída del cielo._

_-De acuerdo. –Respondió Tooth suspirando._

"_**No puedo evitar cuidar mucho su dentadura es que esta hermosa y perfecta como la de su padre. Aunque también heredo su carácter travieso."**_

_[Jenn junto con Jack vuelan a lo más alto del Palacio de Tooth, comenzando a girar en círculos haciendo nevar. Las haditas salen sintiendo los minis copitos de nieve que entraban en sus manitas. Tooth miraba asombrada y sonreía.]_

"_**Ellos son mi amada familia y la protegeré cueste lo que cueste."**_

_[Una luz esmeralda envuelve a Tooth, apareciendo una mujer de piel trigueña, ojos violetas y cabellos negros con mechas verdes.]_

_-¡Jenn! –Grita Tooth abrazando a Jenn que la mira confundida._

_[Oscuridad.]_

"_**Trabajaremos unidos para salvar a nuestra Jenn."**_

_[Tooth hace una señal con la mano, y las haditas llevan flotando a Jenn que con su mano toca el muro del Palacio. Jack abraza fuerte a Tooth en una tormenta de nieve. Tooth ataca a todas las sombras con sus poderes.]_

"**SOLO UNA DECISION."**

_[Jack le sonríe a Tooth mostrando su peculiar su sonrisa y Tooth suspira enamorada.]_

_-Ahora entiendo porque le gusta. –Sonrió Jenn._

**PROXIMAMENTE ULTIMOS CAPITULOS**

**CUENTA REGRESIVA 3 VIERNES MÁS**

_**{¡Hola! Perdón que subí hoy y no ayer, es que el jueves tuve un viaje con la escuela, y aproveche el viernes para dormir. Perdonen. Ah otra cosa busquen en mis Fics y subí el tráiler de una nueva Fic llamadas Malas Influencias. Espero que la lean también. Nos vemos el viernes que viene con el Tráiler de Norte. Besos.}**_


End file.
